


WTF, Jeannie!

by lila_luscious1



Category: House Of Lies (fandom)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Jeannie's Pregnant-she and Marty have moved in together, a condo apart from Roscoe and Jeremiah inwhile awaiting the birth of their Daughter





	WTF, Jeannie!

Jeannie sits propped up in bed, reviewing the last page of a document Kaan and Associates will present at midday,  
the next day. Marty Kaan dozes beside her, having drifted off to sleep only a few moments before.

"Marty!," she says loudly, kicking his leg to get his attention. "Huumm!,"he responds, but doesn't move. "Hey!; your baby's hungry. Dawg!

"You mean YOU'RE HUNGRY; YOUR BIG ASS is hungry; keep my Daughter out of your bullshit," he finally grouses.

"Whatever; same thing, she states firmly. Downstairs, Blue Bell Ice Cream, Coconut Snow Balls, 'kay Babe? Chop chop, she's awaitin' !"

Marty rolls out of bed, shouts, "FUCK!" while wrestling-on his sweat pants.

He storms out, yelling 'FUCK!" again. 

"My Daughter and I will NOT HAVE that sort of language in this home, Sir!," Jeannie calls after him.


End file.
